<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отсутствие воды / The Absence of Water by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951221">Отсутствие воды / The Absence of Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65'>impala65</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021'>WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dean's Pendant, Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen, Sam Has Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Потому что его нельзя было бросить в мусор.<br/>Таймлайн s05e16 "Dark Side Of The Moon"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отсутствие воды / The Absence of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028217">The Absence of Water</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty">CaffieneKitty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сэм стоял в номере и смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, которая разделила его и брата. Звук, с которым кулон ударился о дно мусорной корзины, был громче любого выстрела — и боль была сильнее.</p><p>Ведь он же не мог управлять тем, что испытывал в этом Раю. Не больше, чем Дин. Небеса продемонстрировали лучшие из воспоминаний Сэма, и это оказалось время, проведенное с чужой семьей, время, когда Сэм сбежал, и время, когда он остался один. Почему? Сэм помнил много хороших моментов, где он был с Дином, и с отцом — тоже. Почему не проявились они?</p><p>Дин отвез его на тот ужин в День Благодарения, и он же забрал его после, а Сэм прихватил для него ножку индейки и кусок пирога. Сбежав от семьи во Флагстаффе, Сэм все равно знал, что если сам не справится, то всегда сможет вернуться. Конечно, Дин задаст ему взбучку за побег, но будет рядом. А Стэнфорд... это ведь не Дин сказал ему: «Можешь не возвращаться». Если бы Сэм все же вернулся, то, где бы ни были папа с Дином, — Дин бы его принял. Даже если бы не принял отец.</p><p>Дин, он просто... существовал. Пока Сэм рос, папы рядом чаще всего не было — был Дин. Сэм, конечно, ни о чем таком не думал, потому что — о чем тут думать вообще? Дин просто был всегда. Как воздух. Как гравитация.</p><p>Рыба никогда не думает о воде.</p><p>Большую часть своей жизни они провели, живя теснее, чем любая другая семья, — в обшарпанных квартирках, в постоянно сменяющихся, но однотипных номерах отелей (двенадцать на шестнадцать футов). Уединиться, чтобы подумать, было нелегко, и Сэм сбегал в школу или библиотеку. Но знал, что, вернувшись, обязательно найдет дома Дина. Дина, который проедется с ухмылкой насчет Сэмовых ботанских привычек и предложит ему холодную пиццу или пакет начос.</p><p>Сэм никогда не сомневался, что Дин будет рядом. Пока Дин не начал охотиться. Сэм помнил, как Дин сказал ему, что станет охотником, как папа. Сэму тогда было двенадцать. Он помнил ту свою злость, то ощущение, что отец отнимает у него брата, подвергая Дина опасности. Выбор был Дина, и охотился брат уже не впервые, но то иррациональное чувство никуда не делось.</p><p>Когда Дин умер и отправился в Ад, во мрачной суете первых дней после этого одна мысль являлась Сэму, мысль, отторгаемая им с яростной силой: «Как посмел Дин меня покинуть?» Мысль мерзкая, эгоистичная, произросшая из детского солипсизма, но именно она всплывала, заставая Сэма врасплох, в самые тяжелые ночные часы. Последняя мысль рыбы, задыхающейся на воздухе, злящейся на отсутствующую воду. </p><p>Сейчас Дин был жив. Жив и невредим. Не в Аду. Сейчас они были вместе, семья. Они — против остального мира. Но...</p><p>Сэм нагнулся и достал из мусорной корзины кулон. Металл потертый, исцарапанный и тусклый — совсем не та блестящая штуковина, которую Сэм подарил Дину когда-то, давным-давно. Сэм намотал шнурок на руку.</p><p>Он должен всё исправить. Хоть как.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>